


Enjoy the Show, Birthday Boy

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It's Alec's birthday and Magnus gives him a present he'll never forget ;)





	Enjoy the Show, Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So this marks my 200th Malec fic!!! And it'll be Alec's birthday!!!! So I'm celebrating muahahaha <3  
> (no but seriously, can't believe I've written 200 fics about Malec lol... the obsession is real, man).  
> Enjoy the show ;)

Alec was beyond happy when he was finally able to escape the Institute and head over to Magnus' loft. It was his birthday that day and after he had celebrated his birthday with his family that afternoon, he decided that he was finally going to head over to his boyfriend. Yes, celebrating with his friends and family was fun, but he couldn't wait to spend his birthday with his boyfriend as well. It was going to be his second birthday with Magnus so far and last year the warlock made his birthday super special. He had taken him to Italy, where they spent the whole day just wandering around, eating delicious food and in the end, he had presented him with a beautiful necklace that he still wore it today.

So as he opened the door of the loft, he was half of expecting Magnus to jump him right there, but he was surprised when he found the loft dark and empty. Or at least it seemed like that. Was Magnus not home? Alec’s heart fell to the pit of his stomach, thinking that Magnus might had gotten a house call from one of his clients and while he did understand that work was work, he still couldn’t help but to feel a bit disappointed and sad. He was really looking forward to spend his special day with his boyfriend.

With a heavy heart, he sighed as he slowly made his way into the living room, hoping to find Magnus in there. There was no sign of Magnus. However, there was a huge cake standing in the middle of the room and Alec narrowed his eyes, cocking his head to the side. “Magnus, I’m home,” said Alec, just trying to make sure that Magnus really wasn’t somewhere hiding. But, no, after checking all of the rooms of the loft, he realised that he was completely alone, with the huge cake that stood loud and proud in the middle of the living room and Alec couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Magnus was planning to do with that cake.

The cake was _huge_ , it was so huge that it came up to Alec’s chest and he pressed his lips together as he came closer and gently ran his fingers over the whipped cream, wanting to make sure if the cake was _real._ It indeed was and he licked his fingers, smiling as the sweet taste of frosting filled his mouth. However, that still explained nothing. Maybe Magnus was throwing him a huge surprise party? Because with that size of a cake he could feed a whole village.

“Magnus?” tried Alec again and then pouted, because it really looked like he was alone. What a bummer. Well, at least he had that cake to eat his feelings away and he dug right in, licking the frosting as it was delicious and he kept smiling to himself. That was until suddenly a song started playing in the background and he looked around, but saw no one. The song playing had a sultry feel to it and Alec narrowed his eyes. Okay, Magnus was definitely in there and Alec let out a loud scream when the cake moved.

“What the fuck-” he said and quickly grabbed for his Seraph blade as the top of the cake suddenly popped off. Thinking the cake was possessed, Alec was getting ready to strike, but then his jaw dropped when Magnus suddenly popped out from the top of the cake and Alec quickly dropped the Seraph blade as he was just _staring_.

There were multiple reasons that justified his staring. First off, Magnus had just jumped out of the cake! And second of all, Magnus was _naked_. Well, almost naked. The cake then split in the middle, so that Magnus could walk out, wearing a little smile on his face and he waggled his eyebrows as Alec was still just staring. Magnus was wearing a huge ribbon in between his legs, but was otherwise naked and his skin was shimmering. It looked like Magnus was _bathing_ in glitter, but Alec couldn’t argue with that. Magnus looked _gorgeous_ and he blinked a few times as Magnus was slowly coming closer to him.

“Happy birthday, darling,” said Magnus happily as he was slowly moving his hips to the beat of the song and Alec felt his throat going really dry as the warlock’s hips moved so sinfully delicious and he pressed his lips together, Magnus proud with himself when he saw just how speechless Alec looked like, hoping that his boyfriend liked his little surprise.

 Magnus had spent a lot of time thinking what he should get Alec that year, but he couldn’t think of anything. All of the gifts seemed kind of cheesy or not original enough. So, when the idea with the cake and then giving Alec a little show popped into his mind, Magnus was fully on board. It was definitely an original idea, no one was going to get Alexander this kind of a surprise for his birthday. _Plus_ , he was going to get quite a joy out of it and he bit his lower lip, Alec’s eyes glued on the ribbon and he swallowed thickly. The ribbon was distracting, it needed to come off.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec. “What are you… I mean… what is this… Huh?” he stammered as he was so flustered he couldn’t even string a coherent sentence together and Magnus started chuckling, his deep laughter sounding so freaking sexy to Alec and he just backed away, until he hit a chair. He narrowed his eyes as he couldn’t remember it being there before and Magnus chuckled. He summoned the chair so that Alec could sit down and enjoy the show, of course.

“This year, I decided to wrap myself up and gift myself to you,” said Magnus, a sly smirk on his face and Alec gasped when Magnus made him sit down onto the chair with his magic. Not that he complained anyway as his knees were getting kind of wobbly. Magnus was just… so… Ugh. “I do hope you like this surprise, hmm,” said Magnus and hummed, winking and Alec quickly nodded.

Oh, boy, did he _love_ the gift… not just like.

“Oh, um, I do love the surprise,” said Alec after he finally recovered from the initial shock how good his boyfriend looked like and he then leaned back in the chair, deciding to enjoy the show, Magnus chuckling when he saw that Alec was already playing along with his little game and he slowly came closer to him, swaying his hips to the beat of the song, slowly rolling his hips and Alec was drooling. The way Magnus’ muscles were relaxing and contracting, his skin shimmering with glitter… Alec was sure that this was how heaven felt like. “Holy hell, Magnus.”

“Enjoy the show I planned for you,” said Magnus with a wink and then slowly turned around, Alec’s suspicions confirmed; Magnus really wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath that ribbon and he took in a sharp breath as he slowly parted his legs, trying to make himself feel comfortable, his eyes glued on Magnus as he couldn’t look away.

The way Magnus was bent down made Alec _explode_ , as he could already feel himself getting hard inside of his jeans and he gulped as he watched Magnus slowly lifting up, turning around over his shoulder and he blew him a kiss. Magnus was the literal devil, in Alec’s opinion. Magnus then turned to him and placed his hand on top of his chest and slowly ran his fingers down his skin, Alec swallowing his thickly and he cursed when Magnus let out a loud moan on purpose, throwing his head back and Alec’s eyes darkened when Magnus hooked his thumb under that annoying ribbon, but didn’t remove it.

Magnus was smiling, because he knew very well what he was doing to Alec. Alec was biting on his lower lip, watching him, his eyes literally devouring him on the spot and Magnus felt a flush of arousal going through his body as well, because he _loved_ being watched like that by Alexander, promising himself to give the Angel the show of his life… one he’d never forget. He slowly got onto his knees and slowly thrusted his hips, looking like he was humping the floor and Alec was a goner, his erection stirring up in his pants, hips buckling, but he didn’t dare to touch himself quite yet.

“Oh, happy birthday to me,” said Alec, Magnus chuckling and he winked.

“I’m happy you’re enjoying the show, this is all for you,” said the warlock and bit his lower lip.

“Do I get to unwrap my present in the end?” asked Alec and looked at the ribbon, Magnus grinning, because he liked how Alec thought.

Oh, he hoped Alec would ask that and he just nodded with an innocent look on his face and Alec gasped when Magnus started crawling over to him and he slowly lifted up, placing his hands on top of Alec’s thighs, who gasped at the touch and Magnus grinned. “Someone’s impatient,” said Magnus with a wink when he saw Alec placing his hands together behind the chair and Magnus kissed the tip of his nose.

Alec’s hips buckled and he didn’t even bother hiding the bulge in his jeans, Magnus impressed with himself. He put on seductive smile and slowly parted Alec’s legs wider apart, then gently ran his fingers over Alec’s inner-thighs and Alec threw his head forward, thrusting up with his hips, making Magnus moan as well. Alec took in a sharp breath when he felt the warlock’s fingers gently ghosting over his cock and he licked his lower lip, hoping that it was okay to touch Magnus, because if he couldn’t… he was going to burst in the spot.

Alec needed to feel Magnus close to him, touch him… explore his body with his hands. He just needed Magnus so badly it hurt and his toes curled when he felt the head of his cock straining against the tight jeans. “Magnus, I want to…” stammered the panting Shadowhunter and Magnus grinned. Alexander looked so wrecked already. Wow.

“What do you want, love?” asked Magnus, slowly lifting himself up and he placed his lips on top of Alec’s neck, who almost mewled. “Today’s your day… tell me what you wish for and I’ll give it to you,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Can I… touch you?” asked Alec, Magnus grinning when he heard Alec actually asking permission for that. Now that was _hot_ , Magnus slowly nodding.

“You can touch, birthday boy,” said Magnus and Alec huffed.

_Thank fucking God._

“Fuck,” yelped Magnus when Alec grabbed him impatiently by the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of him. Magnus grinned when he straddled Alec’s legs, but before he could make a sly remark about it, Alec crushed their lips together, pushing his lips inside of the warlock’s mouth and Magnus moaned loudly as their tongues brushed together, tasting and exploring. He could taste the sweetness of the frosting on Alec’s tongue and he let out a loud gasp when he felt Alec’s hands travelling down his back, stopping on his bare ass.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and kissed Magnus again deeply and hungrily, sucking and biting on the warlock’s lower lip, who could barely keep up with Alec’s hungry kisses. Alec was like a starving man, insatiable, wanting more, so fucking more and Magnus smiled into their kiss when he felt Alec’s fingers pressing into the skin, holding his ass tightly, pressing him closer and Magnus slowly rolled his hips, pressing down onto Alec’s still clothed erection.

“Oh god, Alexander… slow down,” said Magnus and threw his head back when he felt Alec kissing down his neck, sucking in a deep mark and a smile of pure bliss spread across Magnus’ lips as he felt Alec’s teeth as well, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck, eyes wide opened when Alec slapped his ass hard. It was painful, but felt good at the same time and Magnus let out a surprised yelp. “Fuck, Angel… you’re very eager today,” said Magnus with a smile and giggled when he felt Alec’s lips on top of his again.

Alec’s head was spinning, he was getting drunk on kissing Magnus, intoxicated by how good he tasted and smelled, slapping his ass again and Magnus was shaking in his arms. Magnus liked a little bit of pain, Alec knew that. They’ve explored into that territory a lot of times, so Alec was delighted when he heard Magnus panting “more,” against his lips.

Alec entangled his fingers into Magnus’ hair and he pulled onto it, yanking Magnus’ head back a bit gently and he kissed Magnus’ jaw. “Do I get to unwrap my gift now?” asked Alec, breathless as he was panting for air and Magnus quickly nodded, smiling when he felt Alec quickly untying the ribbon and he moaned when he finally had Magnus _completely_ naked on top of him.

Magnus was hard, so painfully hard, his cock swollen and leaking, begging to be touched. Alec didn’t waste time, he wrapped his fingers around it, smearing the precum over the slit, then moving his hand in slow jerks, Magnus slowly thrusting back, fucking himself into Alec’s fist. Alec was grinning as he looked up, Magnus gasping softly, Alec painfully hard.

“Alexander… Alexander,” chanted Magnus, moaning softly against Alec’s lips and the Shadowhunter chuckled. He loved when he got Magnus like that. Completely wrecked. He grinned and Magnus mewled against his lips when he slapped his ass again. “Fuck me,” he moaned and Alec chuckled, his low chuckle sending shivers down Magnus’ spine.

“Oh fuck,” said Alec and quickly nodded, licked his fingers and then slowly parted Magnus’ cheeks apart and his eyes widened when he pressed up against Magnus’ entrance. He was already slick and loose, Alec swallowing thickly as he looked up at his boyfriend, who was now breathlessly laughing when he saw that Alec looked pretty impressed. “You already loosened up yourself?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded, gasping when Alec suddenly slipped two fingers inside of him.

“Alexander, shit,” gasped Magnus and took in a hitched breath. “I… am all ready,” he said and his toes curled when he felt Alec slowly stretching him out again, trying to make sure that Magnus was already all loose as he didn’t want to hurt him. But, fuck, he was impatient even more now. Just thinking about Magnus _that_ to himself before made his dick throb.

“Take my clothes off,” ordered Alec and with just one flick of fingers all of Alec’s clothes were banished, Magnus’ mouth watering at the sight of Alec’s cock and he moaned when Alec pressed their cocks together and started jerking them off.

“I’m gonna ride you, birthday boy,” stammered Magnus and Alec’s eyes lit up.

“Hurry, hurry,” urged him Alec, because he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He was already all hot and bothered from Magnus’ little show and just the thought of being buried deep inside of Magnus was overwhelming. They both knew that what was coming was going to be short, but rough and hard. _Perfect._

“Shh, Alexander, I’ve got you,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and summoned a bottle of lube, getting Alec all lubed up and ready, grinning when he was listening to Alec’s soft moans and gasps. He then slowly scooted a bit closer and lifted himself up, lined up Alec’s cock with his entrance and slowly slid down it.

Alec gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to start thrusting up as he allowed Magnus to take him inside, a few minutes and he was seated deep inside of Magnus, balls deep, both of them gasping and kissing. Magnus was shivering, Alec wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ cock, trying to distract him from the possible pain he might be feeling and the warlock smiled, kissing Alec’s forehead. It was a tight fit, but he loved being split open by Alec’s cock and he slowly moved his hips, slowly bouncing up and down Alec’s cock.

Alec was just staring in awe, because watching Magnus fuck himself on his cock was all he needed. He gripped Magnus’ hips steadily, but he allowed Magnus to be in charge, his eyes closed, forehead pressed against Alec’s as he picked up the pace a bit more. Magnus changed the angle a few times and then let out a loud and long moan when he finally got Alec’s cock where he wanted. The position was perfect, allowing Alec to push deep inside of Magnus with each thrust.

“Move,” stammered Magnus and Alec did as he was told, bracing Magnus’ hips as the other was straining himself to stand up with his legs parted and Alec took the wheel, thrusting hard and fast up, Magnus matching up with his thrusts. Magnus’ moans transformed into high pitched screams, Alec softly moaning into Magnus’ shoulder, the other gripping his shoulders as he head was bowed down. He was screaming right into Alec’s ear, who was in _heaven._

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and slipped his hand again in between them, jerking Magnus off, who let out a surprised yelp and he shook his head.

“Close, Alexander… ah- I… coming… I’m gonna come,” managed to say Magnus in between his moans and Alec grinned beneath him.

“Come for me,” stammered Alec and Magnus tensed up when he heard that, nails digging into Alec’s skin as he was pushed over the edge.

Alec gasped when he felt Magnus tightening around him and he didn’t need a lot more as it all came crushing down onto him, his every muscle tensing up as he pulled Magnus down, burying himself deep inside as he came hard. He wrapped his arms around Magnus tightly, holding him close as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm and Magnus started laughing breathlessly, looking down at his hazel eyed angel.

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing as well.

“Jesus, Magnus…” said Alec and pulled him boyfriend in for a kiss.

“I take it you liked your gift then,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec feeling his cheeks heat up and he slowly nodded.

“This is the best birthday ever, thank you,” said Alec.

“Oh, this was only part one of your birthday,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. “Wait until you see part two. Let me give you a hint… it involves something very sweet,” said Magnus and winked, Alec swallowing thickly as he quickly pulled Magnus down for another kiss and allowed him to show him the part two of his gift.

Alec Lightwood was the happiest man alive that day; Magnus indeed gave him a birthday that he was never going to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Leave a comment, tell me what you thought ;)


End file.
